Love On the Line
by Mavelle1
Summary: O/S Bella and Edward are close, but their entire relationship is based over the phone. What will happen when the calls aren't enough anymore? All human.


**A/N: Hey kidlets! This is my first fanfic and I have to admit that I'm TERRIFIED! I hope that you like it, but if not, that's all right too. Not everyone likes the same things. Feel free to give me some constructive criticism, too. I'm always up for learning how to be a better writer. I am, however, very proud of this just for the simple fact that I even finished it. It took weeks. Not to mention the trouble I could've gotten into at work for writing it there. Oops! And, I apologize for any and all spelling, punctuation, and grammatical errors you may find. Anyway, here we go!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. In fact, I don't own anything. Damn. The amazingly creative SM owns all things Twilight. Lucky lady.**_

BPOV

_Fuck! Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, because I'm STUPID!_

I scowled at my overloaded desk, letting my eyes finally come to rest on my phone. I smiled a little.

_I wonder if he'll call today…_ My stomach did a little flip, and I could feel my heart start to beat a little harder in my chest.

_Knock it off Bella! _

I had to stop thinking about him. But I felt my mouth turn up into a small smile again.

_Traitor._

I didn't want to be at work. I was tired of all the bitchy little girls who thought I only got this job because my boss, James, was my father's best friend and my godfather. True, I did get the job that way, but I worked my ass off to get where I am. And as a reward, my weeks were filled with blathering from the little silicone filled brats that worked outside my office. Joy.

The only truly bright spots in my weeks were when HE called.

HE was Edward Cullen. He was working for an advertising company that was trying to land James' firm as a client. James was considered the hottest architect in the Midwest and when he announced that he was expanding to New York we got hit by all the major advertising companies.

We had never needed advertising before, but James thought it would be a good idea since we were expanding so far away. When Edward's boss, Garrett Hall, caught wind that James was shopping around, he assigned the job of landing our account to Edward.

That's when the phone calls started.

He called several times before he even made it to my line. I was the last hurdle between him and James. The first time we talked, he was in full-blown charm mode. He was flirting shamelessly with me, and I encouraged it. His voice was like the smoothest velvet; deep and rich. The first words he spoke make by whole body shiver. We played around on the phone, joking and flirting with each other. But, as time went on and we talked more and more, our conversations became more friendly and personal.

I thought back to our last conversation.

_**Flashback**_

"_Calucci Architecture, Bella speaking."_

"_Hey Bella, it's Edward!"_

"_Edward, my friend, how are you?"_

_I smiled to myself. That velvety voice was going to send my heart spinning wildly out of my chest if I wasn't careful._

"_I was just calling to confirm that James was still scheduled to attend our presentation on the twenty-third. Garrett is anxious to meet him." I could hear the excitement in his voice._

"_He will most certainly be there. I know he's very excited about it, although he'd never show it to anyone. I just know him well enough to see it. Besides, you'll do great. You'd win him over anyway."_

"_Still, I'm glad someone can see he's excited. Now I can walk in a little more confident about it."_

"_Somehow I don't think you have an issue with confidence." I laughed a little. "You seemed pretty sure of yourself the first time we talked."_

"_I'm a good actor, Bella. I have to be for my line of work." Edward replied._

_I feigned hurt. "So you've just been pretending to be my friend all this time? I see how it is."_

"_Aw, Bella, you know that's not true. You're one of the best friends I've got. Besides, I owe you big time for getting me in with James. Hey, speaking of 'how it is', how are things going with Tyler?"_

_**End flashback**_

I told him that things were going well with Tyler. I lied. Things with Tyler sucked. I was trying to figure out a way to tell him that I didn't want to marry him anymore.

Tyler and I had been together since college. Since we were both business majors, we had most of our classes together. We started as friends and study buddies, and somehow over the four years of college, progressed into much more. So it made sense that when he proposed I said yes. I was happy.

At least, I thought I was.

Things were good for a while. But when Tyler couldn't find a stable job after graduation, he became sullen and withdrawn. When I'd ask him about it, he'd snap and we'd end up in a major argument. I always just chalked it up to him being worried, but before long, the screaming matches were becoming the dominant presence in our relationship. Each one would end with him stalking out and me crying alone in the bedroom. And every time, he'd come back, begging for forgiveness, saying that he just wanted to be able to provide for us and our family.

That shit got old quickly.

Shaking my head to clear it, I looked around my desk one more time, finally deciding to start proofing James' proposal that he was taking to the board of directors. He had already decided to use Edward's company for the advertising, and while he had the board's approval to move forward, policy stated he had to submit a proposal.

So he wrote one.

But he left it for me to "proof". In James speak, "proof" meant, "look this over and rewrite it so that it makes me sound smart". He's an architect, not an author. I didn't mind. I loved James. He was just as much a part of my family as any blood relative. He knew I'd do anything for him, as I knew he would for me.

I looked back to the pages in front of me and got to work. I was about halfway through the first page when my phone started to ring.

_Please let it be him, please let it be him, please please please please please!_

My shaky hand reached for the phone and brought it to my ear.

"Calucci Architecture, Bella speaking." I prayed my voice wasn't wavering.

"Beeeelllllaaaa!" I had to laugh at his voice, taunting me. "I just heard that James decided to use us!" He sounded so excited that I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course he did. He was very impressed with you and your presentation. I have to say, I was pretty impressed myself when he told me about it." _He told me a little about you too…I was VERY impressed with that._

"Really?" He asked quietly. "You liked what you heard about my presentation?"

"Of course, silly. I'm sure I would have been even more blown away had I been there to hear it myself." The words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about them.

_Stop flirting Bella! You're not his type. Besides, you've never even seen the guy._

So what?

_So what if he's hideous?_

He's not, have you heard that voice?

_Whatever._

Shut up.

I barely finished the argument with myself when he started to speak again.

"Thanks, Bella. That really means a lot coming from you." His voice was still quiet. I could feel the blush rising quickly on my cheeks. "You know, Swan," his voice came across stronger this time, "this means that we'll be working _very_ closely together for quite some time."

_Oh dear God thank you! WAIT! How close is very close?_

I decided to play coy and find out just what he meant.

"What did you have in mind, Cullen?" I tried in vain to calm my erratic heartbeats.

"Well, first of all, I think it's high time one of us made the trip out to the other."

_Breathe Bella, it's just work._

"I think that's a great idea. So who's going where?"

"Well, have you ever been to New York?"

"Nope, I've always wanted to go, but I've never had the opportunity or a reason to."

"Well, now you have both. You should ask James about coming here."

_Brilliant! Get paid to spend time with Edward. Sign me up!_

"That's a great idea. I'll talk to James and see when I can get away. He's been telling me for a while that I need to, quote unquote; get the hell out of the damn office. This is the perfect way to do just that. I can still work, but I can take a mini vacation too."

This was perfect. Start a new project, get away from the memory of Tyler and meet Edward.

"Are you sure Tyler won't be upset that you're working on your 'mini vacation'?"

My breath caught a little. "I don't see how he can be." I could tell I was barely speaking above a whisper.

"Bella, what's the matter? What happened? What did he do to you?" Edward's voice was laced with concern and a touch of anger.

"We, um, well, we kind of broke up." I could feel the anger kicking up inside me and couldn't help myself. "I just got so sick of him being pissy that he wasn't making more money than me, and when I found him with Lauren last week I just…just….fuck! I lost it!" I knew I was yelling at this point. I mean, come on. I was beyond pissed, I was livid. It had only been a week since the breakup, and I couldn't get the image of Tyler and Lauren, _naked_, on the floor of _my _apartment, and wrapped in each other's arms out of my head. I didn't tell him how I grabbed Lauren's clothes and threw them out into the street. Or how I basically moved Tyler out in three seconds flat by tossing all of his shit into the street with hers.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. He's an idiot. I can't believe he would do that to someone as sweet and genuine as you."

I didn't want him to be sorry. Least of all about the breakup. I wasn't sorry. Well, maybe a little sorry that I hadn't done this MUCH earlier. I took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"It's alright. I should have done this a long time ago. I don't think I can even say that I was truly in love with him. Anyway, so you see, I have no reason NOT to enjoy some time away. Plus, since I've never been there, I get to be a tourist at the same time. And if I'm working, then I won't feel bad about not being here."

"Alright, you wanna play tourist? You now have yourself an official tour guide."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about _me_ escorting _you_ around New York City."

_He can't be serious._

"Edward, you can't take time off of work just to show me around. I plan on using some time to work, but also taking some vacation time, too. You have to have other accounts that need your attention."

"Actually, no. When Garrett found out that James was hiring us, he split my other accounts between some other guys here. He wants me to focus solely on you. Or, your account that is." I smiled brightly at his verbal slip up, but didn't say anything. "In any case, if you're in town then it's my job to keep you entertained."

_I can think of a few ways to be entertained._

Quiet, slut.

_Hey, I was talking about dinners, shows, shopping…what the hell were you thinking of?_

Screw you.

_That's what I thought._

"Garrett wouldn't have it any other way," he said. "And neither would I."

The last part came out so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble," I told him.

"No worries, Bella. You just let me know when you'll be in town and I'll take care of the rest."

"Alright Cullen," I sighed. "You win. I'll call you when I know when I land and what hotel I'll be at. But, you have to promise me that you'll tell me when you get tired of me. I won't be someone's pity case. I'm a big girl and can entertain myself."

"I could never get tired of you, Bella." His voice was soft and sincere. I really believed him. "Call me with your flight plans. I'll pick you up at the airport myself."

My heart nearly flew out of my chest when he said that.

"Okay," I said softly.

"I'll talk to you soon Bella Swan."

"Bye Edward."

As soon as I hung up the phone, James' door opened and he peered out with a smug look on his face. "Did I hear someone talk about a possible vacation?"

"Were you eavesdropping James? You know, it's not a very attractive quality in a man. How do you ever expect to find a wife if you're spying on everyone?"

"Touché. However, if I'm spying on people, I'll know who's interested right away. Less work for me." James said while he smiled at me.

Sneaky fucker.

"That's so wrong. No wonder you're still single. And yes, I was thinking of taking a little vacation. Well, business trip slash vacation. I was thinking of going up to New York to meet with Edward and start getting some things worked out. And I figured while I was there I could take some vacation time to see the sights too. Would that be alright?"

"Alright? Bella, I'm been begging you for months to get out of this office. Especially now that Tyler's out of the picture."

He started muttering something under his breath. I thought I heard a few choice words like "cheating", "ungrateful" and "fucker". Uncle James has such a way with words, doesn't he? I laughed while he composed himself.

"You will absolutely go to New York. And you will NOT worry about anything here. Jessica can take over your work for a while. I fully expect you to be gone by Friday afternoon and to not return for three weeks. That gives you a week and a half for working and a week and a half for vacation."

"James, I can't afford to take three weeks off of work. New York is expensive and I can't pay for three weeks worth of meals and entertainment. Not to mention a hotel for three weeks! Plus, I don't have that much vacation time built up."

James sighed. "Bells, if your father was alive, he would kill me if I let you run off to New York and didn't take care of you while you were there. You'll be paid your regular wage for the week and a half you are working with Edward, and your vacation time will be used for the other week and a half. Plus, I'm sending you with the company card for food and entertainment."

"James, no! You ca-" I started to protest, but James cut me off.

"Yes I can, young lady. If you like, you can consider it part of your Christmas present. Besides, if you take Edward out, it's a tax write off for me." James winked and gave me a knowing smile. "Bella, you work so hard. You take care of everyone in this office, especially me. I just want to take care of you for once. I didn't get to have any kids, so you're the closest thing I've got. You've been family to me since the day you were born, and I promised Charlie when he died that I'd watch out for you. You're my goddaughter and I love you. Now dammit, let me take care of you for once!" James's eyes were shining with unshed tears as he smiled at me.

I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face. I got up from my desk and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. I knew he loved me as if I was his own daughter, but he'd never been so open about it.

"Uncle James, you're the best. I'm so lucky to call you family. I love you, too."

James hugged me back, and kissed the top of my head. When he let go, he put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me for a moment. "Now, get on that phone and schedule your vacation. You'll be staying in the company apartment at The Plaza. And if you fly coach, I will be very upset with you, little miss." His words were tough, but his smile said otherwise as put his hand up to my cheek.

"Thank you, Uncle James. This means so much to me."

"I know sweetheart. Who knows, maybe _you'll_ be able to drag Edward out of his office. I swear that boy works almost as much as you do. You know, he's still single…maybe you could help him out with that." He had this shit eating grin on his face that I just wanted to smack.

"Are you trying to set me up?" I screeched. "We've never even seen each other. I doubt he'd ever be interested anyway." I sat back down at my desk.

"Al contrario, il mio caro. He's seen you already. I took the liberty of showing him a picture of you so that he'd have a face to go with a name. As a matter of fact, I have a picture of him to show you. I don't want you wandering around JFK looking for someone, while not knowing what they actually look like." James disappeared into his office for a moment, returning with a photograph in his hands. "Here you go, Bells."

I took the picture and looked closely. It was of two men in crisp business suits. I recognized James immediately. He was shaking someone's hand and had his other hand clapped on the man's shoulder. Both men were smiling at the camera. When my eyes locked onto the other man, I gasped. He was beautiful. He was tall and lean, his musculature visible through the tailored charcoal suit. He had a smile that would light up the blackest of nights. But what really got me were his eyes. They were a green that could only be found in the most perfect emerald. It was entrancing. But there was something behind them, a story. And at that moment, I'd never needed to read someone as badly as I needed to read him. His hair was a beautiful bronze color, and it was slightly messy, like he'd been running his hands through it all day. I wanted to run my hands through his hair.

_His sex hair._

Shut up.

_You really shouldn't think like that. What would James say?_

As if he had heard my internal argument, James said, "He's very excited to see you. Although, he seems a little shy. In any case, I think the two of you will have a good time working together." James' eyes narrowed slightly. "But not _too_ good."

"No worries James. I'm sure he's not interested in anything more than a business relationship."

James snorted. "Sure baby girl, whatever you say." He went back into his office and left the door wide open. Probably wanted to make sure that I actually called the airline. Nosy bastard.

I laughed a little as I dialed the airline. I booked a first class ticket for Friday afternoon. However, when I went to grab my purse to get my credit card out to pay, I heard something fall on my desk. I looked up and saw my company credit card lying there. I pointedly ignored it, reaching for my purse again, when the phone was unceremoniously snatched out of my hand. I looked up, and there was James, glaring at me while he gave the operator the credit card information. When he hung up, I glared back at him and he started to laugh. He dropped the card into my lap and started to walk away.

"I've taken the liberty of calling the hotel for you. You can check in at whatever time you like. And Bella, please take some time to relax. You've earned it." And with that, James went back to his office for the remainder of the day.

*****

"Ang, you don't understand. He's completely _gorgeous_! There's not a chance in hell that he would ever see me as anything besides a business partner. I'm lucky that he even calls me a friend. And that's probably only because he has to!" I threw another shirt into my almost empty suitcase. My best friend and roommate, Angela, was scouring my dresser drawers for more clothes. Angela moved in two days after I threw Tyler out. I needed someone to be there with me, and she needed to get out of the apartment she shared with a couple of evil girls from college. She worked for James too, though she was in a different department than I was. She was a drafter, working on the plans for the buildings.

"Bell, what are you talking about? Has Tyler screwed you up so much that you can't see yourself clearly? You are funny, and smart, and beautiful, and witty, and a million other things that ANY man would be lucky to have."

I frowned. "Tyler didn't screw me up. I've always been this way. Let's face it; I'm as plain as they come. I mean, how many girls out there have brown hair, brown eyes and sit squarely at five foot six? I'm completely average."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Angela sighed.

"Obviously not." She glared at me.

As I was packing some bra and panty sets, Angela started rifling through my closet. My head snapped up when I heard a loud squeal. I saw her come out of the back of my closet holding something.

"Oh! You HAVE to take this! It's perfect. Edward won't know what hit him!"

I looked at her and saw her holding a red dress. It had thin straps, a fitted bodice and flared out slightly at the hip, coming to rest a couple of inches above the knee. "You're nuts, Ang. Where am I going to wear that? Besides, I already told you, he's not interested in me. Not like that. I probably won't even see him outside the office."

"You said that he offered to be your tour guide. That sounds interested to me. Besides, what if you want to go see a show? You need to look nice. You're taking it." And with that, she packed it in a garment bag.

"Fine, you win. But he probably only said that because he had to. I'm sure I'll probably be spending my time alone being just that, alone. But it's alright." I sighed. "It would be nice to be able to spend some 'alone' time with him though. He's freaking HOT!"

We collapsed into a fit of giggles as I finished packing for the next 3 weeks.

When I was done, we made our way out to the couch to eat the take out we had ordered.

"I'm so tired I might not ever move," Angela groaned.

"You have a perfectly good bed fifty feet down the hall. Why would you NOT want to sleep in it?"

"Screw you, I'm sleepy. I don't wanna move."

"Suit yourself, but I'm not sleeping on this lumpy excuse for a couch. I want my bed."

Angela rooted herself farther into the couch. All of a sudden she screeched.

"Fuck! Ouch! That's it, I've had it. We're getting rid of this pathetic thing and getting a new one! I'm going to bed."

"Spring get you in the ass again? Told you so!" I laughed at her.

Angela got off the couch, rubbing the spot where the spring dug into her. She stuck her tongue out at me before she smiled and walked down the hall. I giggled at her and got up myself. After I cleaned up the trash from dinner, I sped through my nightly routine and climbed into bed. My mind automatically went to Edward.

_I wonder if we'll work well together in person. I hope he doesn't think my ideas are stupid. Oh quit, Bella. He's been nothing but nice to you so far. And sweet, and caring, and I bet he's even nicer in person. And more gorgeous. I could just get lost in those amazing eyes. I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks. Crap, Bella! Get a GRIP!_

I sighed again and closed my eyes. As I drifted toward sleep, my mind drifted toward Edward. Friday couldn't come fast enough.

*****

_I should travel like this more often._

I relaxed into my seat on the plane, thankful that James talked me into a seat in first class. The flight was only a few hours, but I finally decided that if I was going to do a "mini vacation" I was going to do it right. Plus, the free champagne and spacious seating was just what I needed to help me get over my nerves about meeting Edward.

_Yeah, definitely never flying coach again._

I had made good on my promise to Edward, calling him the day after I booked the flight, to let him know the details of the trip. He insisted on picking me up at the airport, stating, "That's what friends do for each other."

When the plane began its descent, my heart started to flutter in my chest. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

_What if he truly doesn't like me?_

I shook my head a little and took another deep breath.

_It's fine; he's your friend, just trust in that._

As I walked through JFK, I tried to remember where Edward said he would meet me.

_Down at the luggage carousel. He said something about wanting to help me with my bags. Shit! I hope I didn't pack too much. I don't want him to think I'm high maintenance. Oh shut it Bella, you're here for three weeks, of course you have a lot of stuff. It's fine!_

I was still arguing with myself in front of the luggage carousels when a familiar voice next to my ear snapped me back to reality.

"Hello beautiful."

I gasped and whipped around to face the man attached to the voice. In front of me was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I acted without thinking.

"Edward!" I cried, throwing my arms around him in a hug. "It's so good to finally see you!" It took me all of about two seconds to realize that I was hugging someone who was practically a stranger, and I pulled away from him in shock. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here I am hugging you, and we've never even met properly!" I could feel my face burning with embarrassment.

Edward just laughed and pulled me into another hug. "It's quite alright. In fact, I think I'll surprise you more often if that's the kind of reaction I get." He let me out of the hug, but quickly wrapped one arm around my shoulders. I could feel something strange running between the two of us when we touched. It was like an underlying electric current. Not like when you get shocked, although that was the initial feeling. It settled into something intense, fierce, but soft at the same time. "What do you say we go and get your bags? I'm sure you want to get to your hotel and rest." We started walking toward my bags.

"I'm really not tired. I napped on the plane, plus, I'm an hour behind you anyway. It's only seven to me. I think I'll just drop off my bags and wander around for a while. I want to find a good place to eat, too. I'm starving."

Edward stopped abruptly and looked at me in shock. "You are NOT wandering the streets of New York at night by yourself! Especially since you've never been here before. No, I'll take you to your hotel and we'll find somewhere to eat together. I just got out of work, so I haven't eaten yet either."

He started walking again, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Wait! What do you mean you _just_ got out of work? It's eight at night! Don't you work in a normal office building?"

"I, uh, tend to work late quite often. It beats going home to an empty apartment. Besides, I had an excuse this time. I didn't want to get all the way home and then turn around to come back to the airport. My office is on this side of the city, so I just finished up some work there while I waited."

"Oh, Edward. You didn't have to stay late just to pick me up. I could have gotten to the hotel by myself," I protested.

"Bella," Edward turned to face me, lifting my chin with his finger so that I had to look at him. "I _wanted_ to pick you up. Besides, I promised you a tour guide." He smirked at me. "Now, let's get those bags and get some food."

After we gathered up all of my bags, we took off toward the exit. I noticed that he was headed to the parking garage, so I stopped.

"Edward? Don't we have to get a cab?"

He chuckled at me. "No, we don't need a cab. I prefer to drive myself around."

"Oh." I followed Edward across the road to the parking garage. We walked in comfortable silence until he stopped behind a beautiful black car. I thought for a moment that he was just rearranging my bags, but when he popped the trunk on the same beautiful car, my jaw hit the ground.

"You drive this? What is it? It's so beautiful!"

"Yes I do, but not every day. It's an Aston Martin Vanquish. It's pretentious, but I've always wanted one. And thank you, I'm glad you like it." He smiled at me, a heart-stopping crooked smile, and put my bags in the car. When he was finished, he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Are you ready to start the best three weeks of your life?"

I grinned widely at him as I climbed in the car. "Hell yes!" I cried.

*****

When we pulled up to the hotel, the valet opened my door and offered his had to help me out. Edward popped the trunk and someone rushed over to get the bags.

"Keep it close, we're only checking in and dropping off the bags. We'll be leaving again shortly," Edward instructed the valet.

"Of course, sir." He climbed into Edward's car and drove away.

The hotel was incredible. More beautiful than I ever imagined.

"What do you think?" Edward was behind me, his mouth and my ear so close that had I remembered to breathe, they would have brushed together as he whispered.

"I can't stay here!" I hissed. "What was James thinking?"

He just smiled at me and took my hand, threading my arm through his. When we walked inside, I gasped. I always knew that The Plaza was the best hotel in New York, but I never imagined it would be so breathtaking. When we reached the concierge desk, Edward spoke to the attendant.

"Miss Isabella Swan with Calucci Architecture. I believe James has called ahead to have their apartment prepared for her arrival."

"Why certainly. And might I say, it is a pleasure to see you again Mr. Cullen. I trust that Mr. Hall was pleased with his last function here?" Edward nodded at her. She smiled and directed her attention to me. "Welcome to The Plaza Ms. Swan. I'm confident that everything will be to your liking. Here is the key to the apartment. Eric will show you the way, and take your bags for you. Also, Mr. Calucci has arranged for any and all amenities to be offered to you, courtesy of himself, of course. If you'll sign here, we'll get you to your residence so you can begin to relax."

I signed the paper, and gave it back to her. "Thank you, Ms. Swan. Mr. Calucci has left a message for you in your residence. It will be on the credenza to the right as you enter. Please don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything. Enjoy your stay."

After what seemed like a five minute ride in the incredibly ornate elevator, we were led down a small hallway. Eric asked for the key, and opened the double doors, revealing the most incredible space I'd ever been in. When I walked in, my knees went weak. I grabbed Edward's arm for support. He laughed lightly, and wound his arm around my waist to help me stand.

I started stuttering when I tried to speak. "I, well it's, I just, oh! It's incredible! I can't believe it!" I let go of him and walked farther into the apartment, taking everything in.

I heard the door click shut, and turned at the sound. "Oh no! I didn't get to tip him! Maybe I can catch him."

I started toward the door, but Edward caught my hand. "Don't worry, I took care of it."

"Edward, no. You shouldn't do that. You're not the one that's staying here, I am. It's my responsibility. You've already done so much for me by picking me up and bringing me here."

"Hush, Bella. It's not a big deal. Besides, I like doing things for other people." The look in his eyes was so sweet and sincere it melted my resolve.

I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered.

He hugged me tightly and laughed. "It's just a tip, Bella. Like I said, no big deal."

I unwound myself and looked up at him, smiling. "I know, but it's still very nice of you. I mean, you don't really know me at all, and you're doing so many nice things for me. At least let me buy you dinner, to repay you."

He opened his mouth to object, but I just looked at him, my eyes pleading with him.

"Please, Edward? Let me do this. It's just dinner."

He groaned. "Alright, you win. But, dessert is on me."

_Can dessert BE you? Oh shit, stop it Bella!_

"Sure thing. Let's go." As we walked by the credenza, I grabbed the note from James to read it quickly.

_Bella,_

_I hope you're enjoying your time in New York so far. And I know what you're thinking, but I don't want to get a  
phone call from you saying that the apartment is too much and too extravagant. We own it baby girl, and it needs  
to be used, so take advantage of it. Call Robert at the front desk if you need or want anything. Please take some  
time to relax, you deserve it. And about Edward. He's a good guy. I trust him, and you should too. Not all of us  
are like Tyler. Have fun and I'll see you soon._

_James_

Edward looked at me curiously. "What did James say?"

I blushed a little and told him, "He just wanted to remind me to relax and have fun."

Edward just chuckled a little and led me to the door. We walked out of the room, and as we were riding down on the elevator, I noticed Edward leaning against the wall, looking stressed.

"Edward, when was the last time _you_ relaxed?"

"Ummm…..probably the first time I went to England."

"And that was…..when?"

"About six years ago. I had just graduated from Northwestern, and my parents surprised me with a trip for graduation. It was the last real vacation I had."

"Okay, first of all, that's far too long since you were last relaxed," I spoke matter-of-factly. "I have a mission while I'm here now. I'm going to get you to relax while I'm here. If you get to be a tour guide, then I get to help you relax. We'll start now." The elevator had reached the lobby at that point, and I tugged on his hand, pulling him out of the elevator.

"Now, you need to loosen up a little bit. Let's start with this." I grabbed his sleeves and undid the cufflinks, putting them in his shirt pocket. I rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. "Now this needs to go." I reached up and pulled on his tie, undoing the perfect double Windsor knot and sliding it off his neck. I draped it over my shoulder before I undid the top two buttons on his crisp dress shirt. When I stepped away, I looked up at him just to see an amused smirk on his perfect lips. My eyes got wide.

_Bella, what are you doing? You are in the lobby of the best hotel in the country and you're practically stripping down a total stranger! But, he just looked so tense. Ugh, he probably thinks I'm crazy now. Great._

I could feel the blush growing on my face as I started to panic. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I think I'll just go back to my room. Maybe I'll go home early, I'm sure I can get someone else assigned to this project an-"

Edward took a step toward me and put his finger on my lips to stop me. "You will do no such thing. Look, Bella, I know that we just met face to face, but I feel like I've known you for so long. I'm completely comfortable with you. Please don't be embarrassed." He leaned down slightly and placed a small kiss on my forehead. My heart stopped for a minute. I didn't even realize that I wasn't breathing until he leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Bella, love, breathe please."

_Love? Did he just call me love?_

I pulled in a lungful of air as I shook my head, clearing the cobwebs that had formed in the last three minutes. When my eyes met his, I smiled and relaxed a little. "I'm sorry. I just feel so comfortable with you too. I didn't even think that I might be invading your personal space."

Edward just smiled and put his arm around my shoulders to lead me out of the hotel. When the valet pulled up with his car, Edward opened my door for me. Just before I stepped in, he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close, pressing our bodies close together. He looked right into my eyes and whispered, "I like you in my personal space."

_OH. MY. HELL. Is he flirting with me? Don't be ridiculous. This gorgeous man would never flirt with someone like me. I don't have anything to offer him. He's just being nice. Very nice. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while I'm here._

I could feel the heat building between my legs as I climbed in the car, Edward closing the door for me. I watched him tip the valet, and while he was walking around the front of the car to his door, I took several deep breaths. He climbed in, looked at me, smiled and said, "What are we hungry for, love?"

*****

We decided on a little Italian restaurant just a few minutes from the hotel. The drive there was filled with idle chatter about my flight. When we arrived, he got out and rushed around the car to open my door for me. We walked in, and I noticed that Edward was already looking a little more relaxed. His shoulders looked less tense, and when he smiled it reached all the way to his amazing eyes. He put his arm around my waist as we walked up to the podium and asked for a table for two.

"Right this way, sir." I saw the hostess look at Edward like she wanted to jump him right then and there, the rest of the world be damned. I cleared my throat quietly, and she glared at me, obviously put off for having to take her eyes off the perfect man standing in front of her.

Edward laughed a little, placing a kiss on my hair. We were led to a small table in a quiet part of the restaurant. I already loved it here, notwithstanding the irritating hostess. It was dimly lit, candles glowing everywhere. The walls were dark brick, with small sconces attached around the room. Each table had a long tapered candle on it, with a simple white tablecloth. Soft music was being piped in through the PA system. There was a small dance floor in the corner of the room, with a black baby grand off to the side. It was perfect.

"It's so beautiful here," I said as Edward pulled my chair out for me to sit down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and yes, I suppose it is quite nice here. But I'm a little too distracted to really notice."

"Oh? The hostess caught your attention, did she?" I teased.

"Absolutely not! I was speaking of the beautiful woman sitting across from me. She's terribly distracting." He flashed me that crooked grin, and I blushed.

I looked down at the table and played with my napkin a little. "I'm not really beautiful. And _certainly_ not distracting," I said quietly.

He reached across the table and took my hands in his. "Look at me Bella. You are the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever seen. Please believe that." I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes, and tried to blink them back quickly. But apparently I wasn't quick enough. Edward saw the glisten in my eyes and quickly got up from his seat.

_Oh, nice one Bella. You've scared him away. You didn't need to cry! He was trying to be sweet to you and you cried. You're such a baby._

But he didn't leave. Instead, he walked around the table, and knelt down by my seat. He put his hands on my hips and turned my body to face him. When I looked at him, he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"What's wrong Bella? Shit, am I scaring you? Too much, too soon? I'm sorry, I just, well, I just feel something with you. I've never felt like this before and I wanted to tell you. I really like you Bella, and not just in a friendly manner. I want to be with you, but if you're uncomf-"

I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "No one has ever said that to me before. Not _ever_. And I am scared, but not of you. I'm scared that I'm going to wake up and it's all going to be a dream. I've never felt like this before either, and it's just so fast, but it feels so _right_. I really like you, and want to be with you too. God, now I'm probably scaring you." I sniffled, the tears finally escaping my eyes.

He took my face in both his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "You're not scaring me sweetheart. I'm ecstatic that you feel the same way I do. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I know it hasn't been long since Tyler, and I never want to rush you. I don't want to see you hurting." He placed a small kiss on my cheek, and that crazy current I felt ever since he first touched me got even stronger. When he got back to his seat, he took my hand again, holding it tightly. I could feel the heat pooling between my legs at the simple exchange.

As soon as he sat down, the waiter came to take our orders. Edward's hand never left mine.

"Good evening ma'am. My name is Mike and I'll be taking care of you tonight. What can I interest you in?" I didn't miss the suggestive undertone to his words.

Neither did Edward. His hand gripped mine a little more tightly.

"Oh, um, I haven't even looked at the menu yet. Can we have a few moments to decide? Though, in the meantime, I'd like a glass of Prosecco. What would you like, Edward?" I squeezed his hand and smiled, letting him know that I was paying no mind to what's-his-face.

"I'll have a glass of Chianti, please." He smiled back at me, lifting my hand to press his lips against it. I let out a shaky breath.

"Right away, sir." What's-his-face spoke in a clipped tone.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "He was staring at you. I don't like it."

"Are we jealous, Mr. Cullen?" I giggled at him.

"Well, can't he see that we are clearly on a date? And common courtesy states that you do not stare at someone else's date. Not only is it rude, but it can be hazardous to your health."

_Date? Really? Did I hear him right?_

"Is this?" I whispered.

"Is this what, love?"

"A date. Is that what this is?" I looked up at Edward through my lashes. My heart was racing in my chest.

"Um, well, it is to me," he said quietly, "but you don't have to think about it like that if you don't want to." He sped through the last part of his sentence and looked at me with a hint of panic in his eyes.

_A date. I'm on a date with this Adonis. Oh my God._

"I do want to, Edward. I'm just happy that you see it that way." My voice was resolved, but soft. He broke into my favorite crooked grin, and my heart melted.

_You just met this man! Don't give yourself up so easily._

Why not? He's sweet, he's gorgeous, hell, he's damn near perfect!

_What if he hurts you like Tyler did._

Shut up. He's nothing like Tyler. Besides, Tyler didn't really hurt me that much.

_You're falling for him. Be careful._

You don't know what you're talking about. I just met him.

_You realize you're arguing with yourself, don't you? If people could hear your thoughts, you'd be committed._

Again, shut up.

_Whatever._

The whole argument in my head took about three seconds, and after it was over I noticed I was still staring at Edward. I blushed and opened my menu to decide on my dinner. "Sorry, you dazzled me for a moment."

He leaned over the table a little and said quietly, "Only a moment?" I turned an even deeper shade of red, but grinned like a fool. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this.

_Never. I've never felt like this. Shit, I am falling for him._

Tyler had never been one to be sweet and romantic. His idea of romance was sharing his popcorn with me at the movies. Not that we actually went out anymore after a while. He became so withdrawn from me that I would have to resort to taking myself on dates just to get away from him. Now that we were over, I could clearly see that I had never really loved him.

Edward continued to hold my hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it while we perused out menus. The waiter, Mike, returned to take our order.

_Mike! That's his name. Ugh, I think I like what's-his-face better._

"Are we ready to order?"

"Edward, are you ready?" I asked, hoping he caught my double entendre.

He looked at me, his eyes dark, his gaze smoldering. "Definitely."

I shivered, and blushed slightly. Edward broke his gaze for a fraction of a second to place his order. "I'll have the chicken parmigiana." His eyes immediately went back to mine. It wasn't until I heard him say "Love, what would you like?" that I realized I'd been staring at him again.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll have the scallops in the white wine reduction."

"As you wish, miss." What's-his-face winked at me and walked toward the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, he's just going too far now. I think I'll have a word with his supervisor after dinner." Edward was glaring in his direction.

"Edward, no. You don't need to do that, it's alright. I'll admit, it's a tad creepy, but believe me when I say that he doesn't interest me at all. I only want you." I gasped at my admission. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Apparently, I can't think before I speak." I pulled my hands up to cover my face.

_Good job, are you TRYING to scare him away? He just told you that he likes you, and you practically tell him you want to marry him!_

Okay, so I know that's a little much, but my friends and family would all tell you that I have a flair for the dramatic.

"Isabella Swan, kindly remove your hands from that beautiful face and look at me."

I pulled my hands away and looked at him, my face red from my utter embarrassment.

He reached across the table again, and covered my hands with his. "Please don't ever cover your face again. I've spent twenty-seven years without it, not knowing it was out there. Now that I have it right here in front of me, I want to look at it as much as possible. Bella, I need you to understand something. You can tell me anything. And I mean _anything_. I never want you to feel embarrassed to tell me what you're feeling. Besides, _I _only want _you_."

My smile was so big that I thought my face might split in two.

_He wants me. Only me. Why though? Surely he can see that I'm not good enough for him. You know what? Screw it. This is my vacation and I'm going to enjoy myself. If it's over when I leave, then it's over when I leave._

I decided not to worry too much about it. If he wanted me, even for now, then he could have me.

What's-his-face dropped off our food. A few bites into the meal I remembered something he said earlier in the evening.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Did I hear you right earlier? When you said that you graduated from Northwestern?"

"Um, yeah. I grew up in Chicago and graduated six years ago. My parents still live there though. Why?"

"I was just thinking, we must have just missed each other. I moved to Chicago six years ago to go to grad school at Northwestern. I never did end up going though."

"Why not?"

"Well, I moved in July and just a few weeks later, James and I got the call that my dad, Charlie, had been shot in the line of duty. He was the police chief back home in Forks, and was working with the Port Angeles PD to catch a serial rapist who had fled into the area. James and I hopped the first flight back home, and just barely made it back in time to say goodbye. After the funeral and after getting everything settled I went back to Chicago, but I couldn't make myself go back to school. So I started working for James right away."

"Wait," he stopped me. "Where does James fit into this?"

"Oh! James is my godfather. He was my dad's roommate in college. They were like brothers from the day they met, and he's really the only family I have left. He may not be blood, but he's as close as it gets."

"That explains so much," Edward murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"When James was here for the meeting, I may have mentioned how helpful you've been and how I was glad to have met you. He immediately pulled out a picture of you to show me. I got lost in how beautiful you are to really pay attention to what he said next, but it sounded something like promising me bodily harm if I "screwed around" with you. I didn't understand why your boss would be so protective of you, but now it makes perfect sense."

I snorted. "Please, I cause enough bodily harm to myself for everyone. No need for James to go causing any."

He looked at me, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough. I'm about as clumsy as they get. I'm not talking your typical every day bumping into stuff either. No, I'm the person who is on a first name basis with all of the ER doctors because I'm there all the time. It's practically a disability. Truthfully, I'm kind of surprised that I haven't fallen or knocked anything over yet."

"Bella, what hospital do you usually go to?" He was smiling like he knew something I didn't know.

"The University of Chicago, why?"

And then it dawned on me. Cullen. His name had sounded so familiar when we first spoke. The ER, my doctor, no, it couldn't be…could it? I gasped.

"Don't tell me you're related to Dr. Cullen," I said loudly.

"I take it you've met my dad then," he laughed.

"Your DAD? Oh my God! Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope, no such luck. Why, is that a bad thing?" He looked concerned all of a sudden.

"Oh no, it's not bad. I think you should know, however, that I've told your dad all about you. Although, he doesn't know that it's _you_. He just knows that I have a thing for a guy that I've never met. I told him all about it the last time I was there. I had tripped while I was out running and managed to slash my hand open. He was stitching me up and asked me why Tyler hadn't brought me in like usual. I guess that even the local anesthetic has a little effect on me, because before I knew it, I was telling him that Tyler was gone and I was falling for someone I've only spoken to on the phone. And now I've said too much again." I could feel the blush rising in my face.

Edward looked completely stunned. "I can't believe it."

"You can't believe what?"

"I told my dad all about you, too."

"Huh?"

"Not long after we started talking, I told my dad that I had met the most amazing woman, but that we had only spoken on the phone. I wonder if he's put two and two together." He looked at me nervously. "I have a small confession to make, too." I was a little worried for a second, but he didn't look guilty about anything, just a little embarrassed. "I looked you up on your company website after our first phone call. I had to have a face to go with that beautiful voice. And you were just as gorgeous as I thought you would be. I hope you don't think badly of me."

_Think badly of him? For what? Because he was curious of what I looked like? Silly boy._

"Edward, I don't think badly of you at all. In fact, I kind of wish I had thought of something like that. I would've loved to see your face right away." He gave me that crooked smile, and kissed my hand. I melted....and my panties dampened even more.

We spent the rest of dinner talking about life in Chicago. He was a die-hard Cubs fan, and although I wasn't really from the area I loved going to their games. James loved the Cubs, so he would take me to a few games every season. We discovered that we both love this little pizza place just off of Michigan Ave, and Grant Park is our favorite place to go and think.

_Wow. Could he be any more perfect? This has to be a dream._

After I paid for dinner (Edward tried to change my mind, but stopped quickly when I glared a warning at him), and stuffed the number that what's-his-face tried to slip me in my water glass, we made our way to the parking lot. Edward opened the door and ushered me out. As we were walking toward the car, I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He was playing with his keys absentmindedly.

"Oh come on, we may have just physically met, but we've been friends for almost eight months. You don't think I can tell when something's bugging you?"

He took a deep breath. "Bella, I can promise you that there is nothing wrong. I just don't want to leave you yet," he said as he opened the car door for me.

"I don't want you to leave yet either. Do you want to come up to the apartment and we can talk more?"

_What am I doing? Since when do I invite gorgeous men to come home with me? Oh yeah, since I fell in love with one. Wait, what??? Love? That's not possible. I barely know him. But if it's not love, then what is this feeling?_

He looked at me and gave me that crooked smile that made me melt. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He started the car and practically sped all the way back to the hotel. When we got there, the valet rushed over to my door, only to be shooed away by Edward. He walked around the car and opened my door, giving me his hand to help me out. He must have remembered that I'm accident-prone, because as soon as I stepped out of the car, I tripped and he caught me, wrapping his strong arms tightly around me.

"Oh God. See what I mean. I knew this was too good to be true. No way can I get through one night without trying to kill myself."

He righted me, and as we started for the entrance, he wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "It's true, Bella. It's all very true. I'll never let anything happen to you." I shivered. I was beyond turned on now. I would have to throw these panties out, as they were surely ruined.

I leaned my head into his side and he led me to the elevator. When we got into the room, I excused myself to go change in to something comfy. I grabbed a tank top and a pair of black yoga pants from my bag and darted to the bathroom. I quickly stripped and put on the new clothes. After rinsing my face and brushing my teeth, I went to join Edward in the living room.

I found him sitting on the couch, his shoes and socks off and feet on the coffee table. He had un-tucked his shirt and undone one more button, showing a tiny bit of his chest. _Fuck he's hot. _His hands were behind his head, and his eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I walked over to him, trying to be sneaky, but he must have heard me.

"Gotcha!" He yelled.

"AHHH! What are you doing?" I screamed as he pulled me down onto his lap.

"I just wanted you close to me. Is that alright?"

_He looks so nervous. It's cute._

"Edward," I said as I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, "it's more than alright. It's right where I want to be."

"Be careful what you say, I may never let you go," he whispered into my hair.

We sat like this for a few minutes, me on his lap, his arms around me, just breathing each other in. I could feel something start to stir inside me. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel him.

_Don't you dare push for something more! You need to be happy with this. Don't ruin it by trying to sleep with him._

My mind and my body were fighting a war that wasn't easily won. I needed more, but what?

_Don't kid yourself, you know what you want. But how do you get it?_

"Bella?"

I pulled my head up and looked him in the eyes. "Yes?"

His hand came up to my face, tracing each feature. Memorizing every freckle, each eyelash, every detail. He leaned a little closer to me, pausing only centimeters from my face.

"I need to kiss you, Bella." His voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Can I do that? Can I kiss you?"

_Yes, please!_

My voice was shaking as I answered him. "Please," I begged. "Please kiss me Edward. I need it too."

His hand wound into my hair as he closed the space between us. His lips were soft and warm, moving perfectly in sync with my own. I felt his tongue glide lightly across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. My lips parted, and his tongue met mine in a slow, languid dance. My hands made it into his hair, gripping it at the base of his neck. He moaned a little and deepened the kiss even more. We broke only when we were gasping for air.

"Bella, tell me what you want. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. I need to know if I need to stop."

I knew what I wanted. I wanted him. I _needed _him. Every part of him. Tyler and I hadn't had sex in a long time. Not for lack of trying on his part. I just didn't ever feel like I wanted to with him. That should've been my first clue that something was wrong.

I looked at Edward, the desire for him written all over my face. "Edward, I want you. You're not pushing me into anything. I don't want you to stop unless you want to."

"Baby, I don't want to stop." He started kissing my neck, trailing softly down to my collarbone. "I want to kiss every inch of your body. I want to hold you and touch you and taste you." He lifted me up a little to put one leg on either side of him so I was straddling him, then grabbed my hips and pulled me down onto him. I could feel his hard cock rubbing my center through his pants. His voice was low and gravelly as he spoke into my ear. "I want to bury myself inside you and hear you scream my name. Do you want that, Bella?" He had one hand on the small of my back and slowly moved one up to cup my breast through my shirt.

_Is this Naughty Edward? Ooooo, I think I like this. Bring it on._

"Oh that feels so good," I groaned as he massaged me. I pulled his face back to mine, crashing my lips against his. He dropped his hands to the hem of my tank top, pushing it up a little and circling his thumbs on my stomach. I raised my arms above my head, silently telling him that I wanted him pull it off. He raised it up slowly, dragging his fingertips up my side as he went. He pulled away long enough to pull my top off, leaving me in my yoga pants and blue lace bra. His head dipped down to kiss the space between my breasts. "Edward," I whispered. "Take me to the bedroom. Now."

He looked at me, his eyes dark. "Anything you want, love." He stood up, taking me with him. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed his throat while he walked to the bedroom. When we got inside, he closed the door with his foot and backed me into it.

"Oh, fuck Bella. You're lips are amazing." I pulled my legs down and started to work on his shirt, fumbling a little with the buttons. Once it was off, I moved to place open mouth kisses on his chest. I heard him growl as he pulled my mouth back to his. He turned us around and walked me backward to the bed. He picked me up and laid me in the center of the bed, lowering himself to kneel over me. I raised myself up onto my elbows and he reached around to unclasp my bra. "God you're beautiful Bella. Everything about you is perfect." He leaned down and kissed my bare breast before taking my nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. His hand went to palm my other breast, then rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh God," I moaned. "So good, fuck." He switched breasts, sucking on the other for a minute before settling his hand on my waist.

"Baby, I want to touch you." He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my pants and dragged them down my legs. I blushed a little when I remembered that I chose not to wear panties that night. "Bella, baby, don't be embarrassed. I love that you aren't wearing anything under these pants. The sooner I can get to you, the better." He kissed me and I felt his hand cup me. He took his fingers and ran them in my slit, making me impossibly wetter, before he moved up and teased my clit. My hips bucked automatically and I gasped.

"Does that feel good? God, Bella, you're so wet. Is this all for me?"

"Only you Edward. You make me this wet."

"Good," he growled as he plunged one finger inside me.

"Oh my GOD," I yelled. He pulled out, and I whimpered at the loss. "Please Edward," I begged. "Please don't tease me."

"I want to taste you. I bet you're sweet. Fuck, I can smell you from here. You smell so good baby." He kissed his way down my body, moving to settle himself between my thighs. "Look at me Bella. I want you to watch me while I make you cum." He ran his tongue over the length of my slit stopping to take my clit into his mouth and suck lightly on it. I moaned loudly and instinctively bucked my hips into him. Seeing his head between my thighs was the hottest thing I had ever seen. He rested one arm over my waist to keep me in one spot and pushed two fingers into me while he liked and sucked my clit with abandon. "Baby, you're so fucking tight. I love feeling your hot pussy around my fingers. I can't wait to feel it around my cock. Do you want that?"

"Fuck yes! Oh Edwa-…I…so good…ungh." I couldn't form a coherent sentence. Everything felt so amazing that I thought I was losing my mind. I could feel myself being pushed to the edge and I _needed_ to go over.

"Let go, baby. Cum for me. Let me drink up everything you have." He curled his fingers up and hit my sweet spot as he spoke. That was all it took.

"Yes, yes, yes," I panted. "Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum." Yeah, I sounded like a fucking porn star, but I couldn't help it. He slammed his fingers in me one more time as he gently bit down on my clit. I exploded. "EDWAAAAARD," I screamed. I didn't give a shit about anyone hearing me. If they just had the orgasm I had, from the man I had it from, they would understand. Edward's tongue worked overtime as he lapped up all my juices, and he placed a small kiss on my clit before he lifted his head, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"That was fucking amazing. You taste so good," he said. I pulled him back up to me, attacking his mouth with my own. I could taste myself on his tongue, and fuck me if that wasn't a huge turn on. I kissed my way up to his ear, and pulled his earlobe into my mouth. He groaned quietly, and I smiled in the knowledge that _I _had made him make that sound. I kissed him again, slowly pushing him onto his back. I dragged my hand down his chest, over his chiseled abdomen, and made quick work of the button on his jeans. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"My turn," I whispered. Before he could grab me, I scrambled down to the end of the bed. I undid his pants and grabbed the waistband, pulling them down slowly. He moaned a little while he lifted his hips to allow the offending garment to be pulled away. His boxer briefs came down with the pants, and soon he was just as naked as I was.

_Am I dreaming? Can this perfect male specimen really be here with me? _

Just as I thought this, I caught sight of his cock. To say he was blessed would be an understatement. No, an insult. He was bigger than any I had seen before. Alright, so I had only been with Tyler, but even I knew that he was packing something serious.

_Holy shit! How is that going to fit? Mmmmm, I don't care, he can tear me in two if he has to. I need him inside me._

I crawled my way up his legs and smiled innocently at him. "Baby, I think I'm a little hungry."

"Oh really? What is it you want, love?"

"Something very special. There's only one place in the world to get it, and I'm lucky enough to be right there." I grabbed his cock, and pumped him once. "Can I have it?"

"Ohhhh God. Baby, you can have anything you want," he moaned.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I stroked his length a couple more times, brushing my thumb over the head and feeling the pearly pre-cum that had gathered there. Straddling his legs, I lowered my head and swirled my tongue around the head before I took him in my mouth.

"Shit, Bella. Fuck that feels good." He wove his hand in my hair and gently directed me to a pace that he liked. I relaxed my throat and took in as much of his delicious cock as I possibly could. When he hit the back of my throat, I reached my hand out a little and gently massaged his balls.

"Fuck! Oh, Bella, I love watching your hot little mouth around my cock. God baby, I, I can't, I'm gonna cu-," he stuttered. His fingers tightened in my hair, warning me that he was cumming, but I just kept sucking and licking to my heart's content. A few moan-filled moments later, he shouted my name as he came in white-hot spurts down my throat. I greedily drank him up, cleaning off that amazing cock before he pulled me back up to him.

"You have the most incredible mouth in the world," he murmured into my throat as he kissed me. He kissed sown to my breasts and took my nipple into his mouth while his thumb pressed against my clit. I knew I was moaning pretty loudly, but it was nothing compared to the sound that left my throat after what he said next.

"I've wanted you for so long. I dreamed about you for months. I wondered how you would feel in my arms. What your lips would feel like against mine. I could hear you moaning as I touched you. I could hear you cry out as I thrust my cock deep in your dripping pussy. I could see your body writhing under mine as you cum. I want that Bella. I want that to all be real."

"God Edward, so do I. I need to feel you inside me. Please," I begged.

"Tell me what you want, love. Do you want me to make love to you, slow and sweet? Or do you want me to fuck you, hard, fast, and crazy? Make no mistake, I'll do both tonight, but right now, what do you want?"

He was still worshipping my breasts while he was speaking to me, and I was absolutely crazy by now. The choice was clear.

"Fuck me, Edward. I need you so badly right now."

He wasted no time settling himself between my thighs and lining up the head of his cock with my entrance. "Baby, do you have a condom?"

"Don't need one. I've been on the pill since I was sixteen. Now please fuck me," I begged.

He looked directly into my eyes and said, "As you wish." He pushed into me and I swear to you, I've never felt so amazingly full in my life. He paused for a second to let me adjust to his size. I started moving under him, letting him know that I wanted the friction only he was able to provide. "You're so fucking tight Bella. Your pussy feels so good around me." He started thrusting into me at a steady, even pace.

"You feel so good inside me Edward. So fucking good." My voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper.

Our breathing started to pick up a little, and I knew that neither of us would last long. It just felt too good, and we wanted it so bad.

"Jesus, Bella. I love fucking you baby." I wrapped my legs around him, allowing him to get even deeper into me. He groaned loudly.

"Fuck yes! Edward, harder, please, fuck me harder!" Harder I wanted, and harder I got. He was slamming into me and fuck if it wasn't the best feeling in the world. Our movements were perfectly matched, completely in sync with each other. Our moaning filled the room as he drove me faster and harder to my climax. His hand slipped between us to rub my clit.

"Baby, I can't hold out much longer. Cum with me, I need to feel you cum all over my cock." He pinched my clit softly and I was done for. I exploded around him, screaming his name and a string of profanities that would make a porn star blush. He thrust into me a few more times before he came, spilling his cum in me and shouting my name. He collapsed on top of me for a second before he pulled out and rolled to my side. I whimpered at the loss of him inside me, but he just pulled me close and kissed me.

"Bella, you are incredible. And not just in bed, although you are amazing in that area as well." I giggled as he nuzzled into my neck. "I have to ask you something, Bella. I know that things will be difficult with you living in Chicago and myself in New York, but I was hoping that you would want to be with me. Do you want more out of this? Because I can't imagine my life without you, and I certainly can't let you go."

I thought my heart might leap out of my chest at his confession. I hadn't dared to dream that he might _really_ want me. I was resigned to the fact that this might last just one night, or it might last the three weeks I was to be here, but not longer. I knew I wanted more. I knew I loved him. I think I had known for a while.

_Is it possible that he could feel something more for me? Could he love me someday as I love him?_

"I can't let you go either. I want more. I want whatever I can have with you Edward. And you're right, it will be difficult. But, it will be worth it if we can be together." I kissed him with all the love I felt, hoping that he could feel it too.

He let out a breath he must have been holding. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. He pulled me close as he smiled widely and said, "You've just made me so happy, love. Are you sure that it's not too soon for you? Because I will wait as long as I have to for you. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

"You don't have to do anything, Edward. Just be with me. It's not too soon. I've wanted to be with you for so long. Even when I was with Tyler, I couldn't get you out of my head. I only had your voice, but I would hear it in my dreams. Sometimes I would even think I heard it behind me. People thought I was paranoid the way I would keep looking behind me." He laughed and I hit his arm playfully. "Don't laugh at me mister. I can't help the effect you have on me!"

"Good, I like the effect I have on you." I tried to smile at him, but it quickly turned into a yawn. "Rest my love. We have the next three weeks to enjoy together every day. And we have much longer than that to stay together. We'll figure something out. You're mine, and I plan on keeping you for as long as you'll have me."

"That's an awfully long time. You might get tired of me first."

"Bella, look at me." I raised my eyes to his. I could see something in them. Was it passion? Was it lust? Or was it love? "I will _never_ get tired of you. I want to be with you forever. I know that it's a little early to be putting that word out there, but if I don't then I'll regret it. Now rest. We have plans to make love later." I smiled at him and snuggled into his embrace.

*****

The next three weeks flew by. We saw incredible Broadway shows, ate at amazing restaurants, and went to fantastic museums. Edward and I spent every night together in the hotel apartment, learning more about each other and making love, sometimes until the sun came up. Somehow in the midst of all the fun, we did manage to get some work done and came up with some great ideas to advertise for James. We conferenced him in on a few calls to run some things by him and he was really pleased with what we had. The day before I had to leave we had a similar call with James.

"So James, what do you think?" Edward was excited about getting started.

"Edward, my boy, you have done some great work."

"Hey! What about me? I worked on this too!" I pretended to be mad at James for leaving me out.

"Come on Bells. You know I love your work. Now, I have a surprise for you. I have acquired our office building for our New York City branch. I'll be flying out tomorrow to start hiring."

I laughed a little. "We'll probably cross in the air James. I'm flying home tomorrow." I gave Edward a sad smile, and he took my hand and squeezed.

"Bella, you don't really think that my whole surprise is a new office, do you? Give me a little more credit than that. Here's your surprise. You don't need to pack up your things right away. In fact, you don't need to pack up at all."

_Huh? What is he talking about? I need my things to go home._

"James, what are you getting at?" I asked cautiously.

"You're staying in New York. Permanently, if you want. I want you to head up the new office. You've been my assistant for far too long, and you already do the same work as any executive in that office."

My mouth hung open in shock. _I'm staying? I'm moving to New York? I can be here with Edward? _

My voice was shaking a little. "James, if this is a joke I swear that I will kill you far beyond dead when I see you."

"No joke baby girl. It's yours if you want it."

I looked at Edward. He hadn't said anything since James offered the position to me. He was sitting there, staring at the phone, completely dumbfounded. He looked up at me, and a huge grin broke out across his face. "Bella," he whispered. "Please say you'll take it. You can stay here with me. You don't have to go!"

"You really want me to stay? You're not sick of me?" I was tearing up.

"Baby, I need you to stay. I can't be without you. And I've already told you, I will _never_ be sick of you. Please stay baby."

"James, where am I going to stay? I don't have time to find an apartment here, and I need to call Angela and see if she can find another roommate, an-," I was unceremoniously cut off.

"Breathe, Bella. You will stay at the hotel until you find a place. Although, since I own some real estate up there, it shouldn't be too difficult. I've already talked to Angela, and she has accepted a position in the new office, so she'll be moving out in about four months. I've talked to your landlord, and your lease is taken care of. Apparently there's a waiting list for your building, so he was more than happy to let you out early. Your furniture will be sent up and put in storage until you can move into your new place. Though I wouldn't mind helping you find some new stuff." I laughed at him. "In short Bella, you need not worry your pretty little head about anything. And Edward?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Take care of our girl. I'll be checking in quite often. She means more to me than anything else, and I won't see her hurt. I may be a businessman, but I know a few things, and a few people if you catch my drift."

"Drift caught, sir. Don't worry. I don't plan on ever letting her go."

"Good man. Alright, I need to go, but I'll see you both tomorrow. Take care."

"James," I said. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too sweet girl. And you're welcome. Goodbye."

"'Bye," we both said. I turned toward Edward and smiled at him. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Bella, I am absolutely sure. I have grown to need you over these last three weeks. And besides, people who are in love are supposed to be together."

_Love? Did he just say he was in love with me?_

"Are you trying to tell me something Edward?" I was trying to be coy, but I don't know that it was working.

Edward grabbed both of my hands and looked me directly in the eyes. "I love you, Bella. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you all those months ago. I never thought that I would ever have a chance to be with you, but now that I have you, I'm going to do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman on earth. I meant it when I told James that I'm never letting you go."

I launched myself into his lap when he said that. "Oh, Edward! I love you, too. I wanted to tell you but I was scared that you would think it was too soon, or that you would take one look at me and realize that you could have someone so much better. I still don't know why you chose me, but I hope that you'll always choose me."

"I _will_ always choose you Bella. You're it for me. I wasn't kidding when I said the word forever." He kissed me, his hands cupping my jaw, his long fingers laced into my hair. Our tongues met and I sighed gently into his mouth. We kissed for a few more minutes when we finally had to break away to take a real breath.

"Edward, do you have anything else to do today?"

"That depends. Does taking my incredible girlfriend home and making love to her all evening and all night count?" I nodded. "Then yes, my schedule is completely full." He kissed me one more time before we stood and left his office. As we walked out, I wondered what the future would bring. Would I be successful at running the New York branch for James? How would my life be different here in New York? Would I change? We stepped into the elevator and Edward pulled me close to him. "Are you alright, love?" I looked at him, seeing the love swimming in his eyes and decided that I could face anything, as long as Edward was by my side.

"I'm perfect," I said to him while I leaned into his side. "Just perfect."

**That's it darlings! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some love if you did. If you didn't, then click on that little red X in the top right corner of your screen. Yeah, that one right there. Clicky clicky. *whispers* Are they gone? Good. The rest of you can be nice, I'm sure! Who knows, maybe I'll turn into a decent writer one day. Practice makes perfect. Hugs to you all!**

***Al contrario, il mio caro = On the contrary, my dear**


End file.
